Genius Ninja Hanataro
by Beware of Cat
Summary: Not just another Naruto fanfic.
1. Challenge the Gods

Kotobuki Hanataro, a 16 year old male Genin.  
He trained from three years in a distant town and has now returned to Konohagakure.

"Golly gee willikers, Bebe, my pet lizard. Konoha hasn't changed a bit!"

You might notice that lack of realism in the statement above. No one says "Golly gee willikers" anymore or names his pet "Bebe". Heck, does he even have to say "my pet lizard"? He's obviously just trying to give information to you, dear reader. He's clearly the stereotypical hero in a stereotypical shounen manga story.

"Oh, it's been a while, Hanataro."  
"Oh, Riuka-sensei! Long time, no see."

This Riuka like your typical Academy student teacher, and he seems to be in good terms with our hero. Sadly, this is Riuka's only appearance, but he does provide valuable exposition to the story.

"Golly, are you entering that Chuunin exam"? Thousands of Genins are going to be in there, but I think that you've got a good chance! Although you failed Academy three times because of lack of chakra control, your immense chakra storage will definitely give you an advantage!"

Did you see that? This guy is just an extra, but he definitely knows what he is doing. He's taken care to reveal a bit of the character's skills and background, and even tells us what challenge awaits our hero. He only has this much of screen time, but he's certainly making the most of it. He's also pretty lucky to find Hanataro in this exact spot in Konoha, as well as why he's here for too. It's one coincidence after another, I tell you.

"Yes, I'll definitely become Chuunin! Believe it!"

Right, the protagonist in this kind of stories is the bubbly, optmistic, and idealist type of guy. It wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination if his wide blue eyes, sparkling with courage and hope, to take up half of his face. Of course, the random villagers who probably don't know this boy and don't care about the Chuunin Exam either will begin to start to mutter to themselves.

"That boy, Chuunin?"  
"Impossible, he won't last ten seconds there!"  
"Crazy forest folk and their unrealstic dreams."  
"Go back to your pig dump, son!"

An arrogant commanding voice suddenly stands out through the deafening buzz of the villagers. Yes, it's time for the main antagonist to make his entrance!

"Hmpf. So, you've returned...", said the exceptionally handsome young man, about the same age as our hero.

Hanataro can only stutter in surprise.

"It can't be... you're... you're...!"

---to be continued----- 


	2. A Rival Appears!

"Hmpf."

They always have to look so cool by showing much disdain, don't they?

"I'll be surprised if you make it past the finals... Hanataro."

The crowd frantically searches for the source of the voice when suddenly, an exaggeratingly blind aura of light and fast piano music scores reveal the appearance of a cool looking, handsome boy, the same height and age as our protagonist.

Good looking guys, particularly those bishounen types, are the main rivals that most probably have some past relationship and/or common trait and link with the hero, usually the best friend or family enemy. All girls have a massive crush on him, including the hero's love interest, much to the hero's jealousy.

Anyway, the rival appears and Hanataro recognizes him. In a dramatical fashion, of course. His eyes grow serious.

"Kisuke? Uchiha Kisuke, is that really you?"

In response, the seemingly random villagers start muttering again, coincidentally giving us more information about Kisuke so we can learn a bit more about his background.

"Kisuke? Could he be... that Uchiha?"  
"Kisuke? I heard that he mastered the Sharingan at age 8, same as the legendary Uchiha Itachi!"  
"He defeated three Jounins at the same time!"  
"I heard his parents were killed by his own brother... i feel sorry for him."

Then, Kisuke's theme music plays in the background as he taunts our suprised hero.

"Tsss... You haven't changed a bit since our days as Team 7, Hanataro. I hope you became stronger."  
"K-Kisuke!"  
"YOu won't become a Chuunin, Hanataro. The Hokage said that he will only choose one Chuunin. You know very well that I will win! Give up now and train for next year, while you have the chance!"

Hanataro, being the naive yet optimistic hero, is wounded by these words, especially coming from his best friend and teammate. Of course, unlike a certain manga hero whose name starts with an "N", he's a nice guy who sort of simmers until he thinks of something to say.

"Is it really true, Kisuke? That you killed Sasaki-sensei?! Tell me that's a lie, Kisuke!"  
"Hmpf. I don't care. Believe what you wish."

Just who is this Sasaki-sensei? Of course I know who he is, I just wanted to ask for the drama.

"That doesn't matter! what does matter is the question... who is stronger, me or you?"  
"Kisuke!"

We all want to believe that Kisuke is a bad guy, but later we'll know that he is this way because something bad happened to him in the past. Details of the past, he lost his parents at young age, or that his brother whom he idolized killed them, may be revealed later as the story progresses. But that's getting too much ahead of ourselves and the only thing we can assume that his ninja skills are superior to our hero's.  
At least before the training part of our story.

"If you have a problem accepting that I'm better than you, then prove in the Chuunin Exam that you can do more than transform into Riuka-sensei or make a weak clone. See you in three days, at the preliminaries, if you can even make it that far! Heh. What technique can you learn in a few days that can beat my Chidori? Haha! See you, Hanataro."

Our hero is surprised.

"He already learned Chidori? It's impossible! I can't beat him right now! How can I be stronger in just three days?"

As if answering his prayers, an old man drinking sake suddenly speaks.

"Fufufu, I'll teach you a technique, young one. A technique even stronger than Chidori!"

"A technique... stronger than Chidori?"

Wait, shouldn't you first ask who this old man is? And what the hell happened to Riuka-sensei?

"Thirty years ago, there was a ninja like you... who fought a Hyuuga prodigy and won the battle in his Chuunin Exam. However, to use utilize this technique, you need immeasurable chakra.... the chakra of the demon fox!"

Now this is interesting.

Hanataro couldn't help but stutter. "That legendary ninja... Are you...?"

---To be continued---- 


End file.
